


Fragments of Harry and Ginny

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Untitled responses to various prompts and challenges, all Harry/Ginny





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shifted to get comfortable in the chair. They were in the living room of The Burrow, having just gotten back from Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the loveseat talking to everyone about school. Ron was on a chair on the other side of the rug, answering their questions and regaling them with their school adventures. Ginny walked into the room and hopped onto Harry’s lap. It seemed weird to Harry that she would do that in front of her parents, but he, in truth, hadn’t spend a whole lot of time there, so maybe he just didn’t know. Her parents seemed to have no problems with it.

Just as Harry had needed to shift himself when he sat down, letting his robes fall open and not bunch under him, Ginny seemed to need to do the same thing. She stood just a smidge up, off Harry, to adjust her school skirt, rubbing her amazingly cute backside over Harry’s trousers. Harry’s predictable reaction was immediate, and he had zero time to adjust himself before Ginny sat back down, her skirt now falling cleanly over her legs and his.

The Weasley parents turned and asked something of Ginny, (what, Harry wasn’t sure, he was otherwise distracted), and she answered cheerfully, seeming entirely unconcerned with the predicament she had put Harry in. Harry, on the other hand, could think of nothing but his erection pressing tightly into Ginny’s bum, which was both more muscular, and at the same time softer than Harry had ever imagined.

She continued talking with her parents, becoming incredibly emotive about whatever it was she was talking about, (Harry still had no idea,) and as she laughed and waved her hands, Harry’s crisis became worse, because she was now wiggling and jiggling, pressing and moving Harry’s erection in the most amazing manner, and yet, Harry could do nothing about it except try to hide what was happening. He tried to adjust himself under her, to get himself into a more comfortable, innocuous place, and out of trouble. But, Ginny was not making it easy, shifting her own balance on his lap every time he moved, pushing herself back into him.

As Ginny continued her slow, inadvertent torturing of him, Harry felt the front of his trousers shift and he realized with horror that he had obviously forgotten to zip them up after he went to the loo last. He panicked, but with the weight of a whole other person in his lap, was unable to do anything to fix the problem – not without everyone seeing. And then, like out of his worst, teenage nightmare, the fabrics of his clothes shuffled exactly in the wrong direction and his full erection popped through. He was now poking Ginny in the arse, and only her skirt hid what was going on.

He could only fear that she knew exactly what somehow happened, and prayed that she didn’t and wasn’t aware what was prodding her. Very nonchalantly, she placed her hands on the seat, right next to his legs, and pushed herself up his lap a bit, as if she had been sliding down slowly during the conversation. As she did so, the tip of his frighteningly erect cock made its way directly between her buttocks and was now nudging directly at her pert little rear hole.

“No, no, no, no, no,” went through his head, simultaneously along with “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

There was no way Ginny didn’t know. She was a bright, attentive, beautiful girl, and she absolutely had to know what was going on. And yet, she simply kept talking with her parents, settling herself carefully back onto Harry without a care in the the world.

His erection was like steel, the pleasure of just being near her in such a dangerous, intimate way, starting at his base and separating the sensations of his erection from the rest of his body – like it was not him, but his, and his entire head was focused on what it could feel.

And what it could feel was Ginny. It was all Ginny. The muscle of her rear opening was not wet, but soft, and tight, like velvet. As she sat back, she slowly spread over his head, engulfing him. There was friction, and heat. It was home, and pleasure. And she was still sitting.

The image was in his head of his dick, penetrating and entering her slowly, spreading her open. And it was all he could do to not cry out. Yet, no one else seemed at all to care what was going on. The Weasley parents continued their conversations with their children, and Ron and Ginny kept answering them. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on not betraying what he was feeling, while also focusing entirely on the pleasure that was Ginny.

She continued to envelop him. He could feel his pleasure build, behind the base of his cock and deep in his groin. No more than a mere moment could have passed, but he knew there was no way he was going to last. He was going to go off before he made it the whole way into Ginny the way it was going.

_He was_ in _Ginny!_

The pressure was pleasure and it was growing, like an explosion waiting to happen. He knew, deep in his head, that he was going to go off like a firehose. Here. In Ginny. In her house. With family watching. And he couldn’t care.

It was overtaking him faster than she was. He wanted to hold out as long as he could, savoring what it was to be in Ginny like this.

He wanted to go off, to empty himself into her, to know that he was finally with her and she was his. He was coming whether he wanted to or not.

His eyes shot open.

His heart hammered in his chest, almost painfully, as if it were slamming into his sternum with every beat.

_Noooooo!!!!_

His clothes were soaked in sweat. He was still only processing the damp sheets around him, the secrecy of the hangings, while his consciousness was still only focusing on Ginny _not_ being there with him – of him _not_ being in Ginny.

He still had an erection, and it was painfully hard, no longer ready to go off at a hairs’ touch.

_Ginny!_ he though frantically to himself, shutting his eyes desperately trying to get the Burrow back. To get Ginny back. To finish with Ginny.

But the shuffling going on around the move told him it wasn’t going to happen. He lay there, frustrated, angry, embarrassed. How would he face Ron? How would he face _Ginny_?!

But, it was time to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge:
> 
> In _Half Blood Prince_, Harry remarks that Ginny “kept cropping up in his dreams in ways that made him devoutly thankful that Ron could not perform Legilimency”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait,” said Ginny. “We did what now?”

“We, uhhhh,” Harry said, looking down at the coffee table.

“Seriously?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like I was the one who kept crying out ‘Oh, god! Oh, Merlin! Keep going! Keep going!’”

“It was good,” said Ginny, a silly grin appearing on her face, her eyes now far away.

“I didn’t know it was possible for you to go that long… And I’m also not the one who left _that_ on the mantle after Bill clearly warned you about letting the enchantments settle.”

“The mantle is where it was supposed to be put!” she said, defending herself, coming back to the present. “And how did you figure it out, anyway?”

“Hermione,” he said, as if it were obvious. “She wanted to see if she could figure out what Bill did to it.”

“So she put it on?”

“It’s not like it was supposed to do _that_ to her.”

“Okay, good point.” She glanced at her fiance, narrowed her eyes, and seemed to come to a revelation. “Does it work on you, too?”

“Er… yeah.”

Ginny turned on her foot and proceeded out of the room.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To owl Gwenog and let her know I won’t be available this weekend after all. Last minute plans.”

Harry looked back at the table and the item on it. A regal, good luck charm engraved with the wildly floral print stating: “Fortune Upon Your Home” and under that, “May all your desires come true.”

A standard gift in the European middle ages, this particular one was now, and would forevermore be, the magical artifact: The Orgasm Crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional prompt:
> 
> The Orgasm Crown


	3. Chapter 3

’Twas the night before Christmas  
In their first house  
And on the stacked boxes  
There was a blouse

From the light fixture  
Hung Ginny’s bra  
Harry’s shirt on the floor  
Leading to their boudoir

Their first Christmas together  
As joint new home owners  
They were both proving now  
That they were moaners

Harry lay back on the bed  
(The only thing in the room)  
Ginny straddling him  
His cock up to her womb

Moaning, groaning quite loudly  
Ginny bounced from on top  
Slapping sounds filled room  
As she cried out, “Don’t stop!”

Even could he, he would not  
Ginny felt so damn good  
Plus she was on top  
In control of his wood

Moans turned into shrieks  
She froze in place  
Coming on his cock  
Rapture on her face

Now it was Harry’s turn  
He rolled over with ease  
Her legs were set wide  
Him twixt her knees

He thrust his way into her  
Grunts of delight  
Enjoying her under him  
A beautiful sight

But soon the end neared  
Harry felt it rise  
At the base of his groin  
Amidst her cries

It was like an explosion  
He poured into her  
Their eve a joy better  
Than they thought would occur

He collapsed down next to her  
Whispering in her ear  
“I love you, you know  
I’m glad that we’re here.”

Cuddling up to him  
Skin pressed to skin  
“Happy Christmas, Harry. Tomorrow…  
We do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as an honest attempt to write one of these in some length, slowly and descriptively piecing together their evening before we watched where they ended, turned into me and a rhyming database, somewhat ridiculously smutifying it.
> 
> The scanning is a bit off in places, but it was only an hour or two of work.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re shitting me, this is a joke, right?”

Harry looked at his wife with that inscrutable, _infuriating_, interrogator’s stare, that one that gave nothing away, not even to her.

“Harry Potter, you tell me right now: you’re taking the mick.”

Just more of those emerald orbs twinkling at her, like he hid the greatest secret of the universe.

“You are _so_ not going to be happy you even suggested this, Potter.”

“Just think on it.”

~ * ~

Her brother was laughing, cackling really, tears streaming down his face.

“He wants to _what?!_” he cried out. “That. Is. _Amazing_!”

“George! This is not funny! How could he even _consider_ something so horrid?!”

“My dear sister, your husband is _far_ more diabolically brilliant than you give him credit for.”

~ * ~

“I’m in,” she announced.

“I knew you would be, though I’m honestly surprised it took you this long.”

“I blame the pregnancy.”

Harry just grinned.

~ * ~

“And one of your very favorite students, Harry Potter, has had some good news. He and Ginny Weasley-”

“Please, stop. The last thing I want to hear about is Potter. Happy.”

“Oh, but you must hear this. You’d be so honored!”

He would never hang on the office wall. But the headmistress had her reasons for keeping him around.

His dismay was heard echoing through the halls.

No one got away with hurting her students.

~ * ~

“Is it true?! How could you do this to me?!”

“They were heroes of the war, both of them,” said his mum.

“You are named for the bravest men I ever knew, Albus Severus Potter,” explained his dad.

If they said it enough, one day, they might even believe it.

~ * ~

“I figured it out, you know. I found his portrait. He _really_ hates us – the Potters and Weasleys both. So… I gave him red hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meme:
> 
> "I think Snape would have _hated_ having a Potter named after him, and I think Ginny knew that, which is probably why she agreed to it."
> 
> "And they sell that 'bravest man I ever knew' story to make sure Albus doesn't catch on to the fact his parents named him to get back at their asshole professor."
> 
> Also, for kicks, the scenes cycle through 75/50/25 words.


End file.
